Something Forbidden
by Ore-sama.Kesese.Yaoi-fangirl
Summary: Mamiru Keikain remembers the girl he met over 10 years ago and they meet again. But will they have a happy ending or a bloody battle? MamiruxOC Rembre Pandora/Katsuko Suzuki
1. Chapter 1

**Something Forbidden**

"_Let's keep this a little secret ok?" a girl said as she made the 'shh…' position with her finger. "A-Alright," a young Mamiru Keikain stuttered. "By the way, who are you?" the girl asked. "I'm Mamiru," Mamiru said. "Oh, see you tomorrow, Mamiru!" the girl said then she disappeared. _

"_A girl has died in front of the Tokyo Tower. No one knew the reason for it, the doctors are still researching about the girl's remains," a reporter said when Mamiru was watching the news with Yura and Ryuji Keikain. "Poor girl," Ryuji said, knowing the reason for her death. "Yokais are truly evil," Mamiru muttered. Yura stayed quiet. "She's pretty," Yura suddenly blurted once the camera focused on the victim. Mamiru's eyes widened once he recognized that face. It was the girl he talked with earlier that day! _


	2. Chapter 2

Mamiru awakened from his slumber. "That dream again," he said as he covered his face with the pillow beside him. His mind can't stay still. He has been dreaming about that girl for years now. He thought that after training vigorously, he would seriously forget about her but he didn't. "What is so special about that girl?" he asked himself as he looked out the window. He changed into his usual clothes then went out for breakfast. But before that, he woke up Ryuji.

"Why are you so troubled, Mamiru?" Ryuji asked once he got out of his room. "How can you say I'm troubled, Ryuji?" Mamiru asked. "We've been together for years. I can clearly tell your emotions," Ryuji said as he grinned. "The girl that got into an accident 10 years ago," Mamiru answered. "That again? You seriously need to move on, Mamiru," Ryuji said. "I can't control my dreams, Ryuji. I just keep on remembering her," Mamiru said. "Maybe she was your first love," Ryuji said. "Love? I don't know," Mamiru said, confused of his own feelings.

"Ohayo, Ryuji-onii-chan and Mamiru," Yura greeted, she was already at the dining table but she was waiting for her older brother and childhood friend. "Ohayo, Yura," Ryuji greeted. Mamiru only nodded as usual. They began eating.

After doing chores, training and what-not in the Onmyoji Main House, Ryuji and Mamiru went on patrol around the Kyoto Area. They suddenly heard someone hum; it was the tune of "Round and Round". "What's that?" Mamiru was getting ready to attack. Ryuji looked around. "Maybe a yokai," he was serious this time. "Round and Round… There is no end to the suffering bound…" the hum song continued its frightening tune. "Oh my, Onmyoji are here. What Hagoromo said was right," a teenage girl about Mamiru's age said. The girl suddenly appeared behind them. Ryuji pointed his weapon to the girl. "How impolite of people these days," the girl said as she pushed down the sword. "Who are you?" Ryuji suspiciously asked. "I'm Katsuko Suzuki, don't you see, insolent human?" she arrogantly said.

"Shinigami-sama, Hagoromo-sama is calling for you," a minor yokai said. "Oh really, then I'm better off. See you tonight, humans," the demon gave a show of fangs then her black fox tails was shown to Ryuji and Mamiru. She jumped from roof to roof until she returned to Hagoromo's home. "Where have you been, Rembre?" Hagoromo was sitting on her throne, looking down on her sister. "Walking around, scaring humans, the usual, Hagoromo," Rembre Pandora, the shinigami queen said as she showed a crooked smile. "Stop smiling and train harder. You know that we must beat Nurahyon's army," Hagoromo ordered. "Of course, I know that, but I wanted to play around a little with the Onmyoji here, especially the blonde one," Rembre said, with her smile getting more playful.


	3. Chapter 3

"That shinigami," Ryuji narrowed his eyes. He knows very well who that girl was. "Who shinigami?" Mamiru asked. "That girl, Katsuko Suzuki she says. Katsuko Suzuki died over 10 years ago," Ryuji said, grinding his teeth. "That girl we watched at the news?" Mamiru asked. Ryuji nodded, he knew that Rembre was in mind for trouble. "Do we tell this to the superior?" Mamiru asked. "No, let's have this for ourselves," Ryuji said, showing a competitive face.

"Look, see what you done, Rembre? Now the Onmyoji will try to capture you," Hagoromo complained to her younger sister. "Don't worry. I'll play with them a little while this human body is still stable," Rembre said as she smiled crookedly again. "Just don't get caught in action, Rembre," Hagoromo said. Rembre nodded and disappeared out of sight. "I made a big mistake of reviving her," Hagoromo face palmed as she regretted what she did. "At least she's a powerful ally," she added.

"That girl… That shinigami I guess… Brings back a lot of memories of me and that Katsuko girl even though we've only talked once…" Mamiru closed his eyes while resting under a tree. Ryuji was sitting on a branch of the tree. "I'm at a payphone, trying to call home," a very attractive voice was heard. Mamiru opened one of his eyes; it was the girl they saw earlier. "You, shinigami," Ryuji pointed at the girl. "Eh? Are you referring to me, Stranger-san?" the girl asked. "Of course you," Ryuji said. "But silly you, I'm not a shinigami," the girl said. "Don't try to pretend, girly," Ryuji said as he jumped down. "Geez… Please don't say I'm a shinigami," the girl puffed her cheeks. "You are the shinigami," Ryuji said. Mamiru can't take it any longer; he doesn't know the reason why he feels uneasy with the teasing of Ryuji to the girl.

He stood up and got near to the girl. "I think I saw you from somewhere," the girl pointed at Mamiru, those delicate eyes. They're so vulnerable but Mamiru tried his best to look like he wasn't distracted by it. "That's impossible because you are not an Onmyoji," Mamiru said. "Don't you remember me? I'm Katsuko!" the girl cheered. Mamiru was in disbelief, she was killed by yokai over 10 years ago. "It's impossible, you died, I mean Katsuko died 10 years ago," Mamiru said. "Oh, about that, I did die but I was revived," Katsuko cheered. "By who? Only gods can revive the dead," Ryuji said. "Well, she didn't tell me her name but she said she'll take care of my body while I'm at rest," Katsuko said.


End file.
